pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
We're No Angels!
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 8th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot A man releases a robot, which is noticed by a villager, who alerts others. The people mobilize and charge to attack the robot. A woman doubts this will work, hoping "the angels of justice" have received her letter and come to her help. Team Rocket, however, got blasted off near the village, after trying (and failing) to catch Pikachu, since they were attacked by the Taillow. The villagers come and face Team Rocket, who are alerted. The woman notices Team Rocket and thinks they received her letter. The woman is certain, seeing the letter "R", these are "Team Righteous", since they came here to protect them from trouble. Team Rocket is certain the woman is confused, but recites their motto. However, the woman is more convinced they are superheroes to save the village. Seeing the robot, Team Rocket decides to use the robot to their advantage, to see they are villains, not heroes. Jessie sends Arbok and James Weezing. Weezing uses Smokescreen and Arbok Poison Sting, but the attacks have little effect. Meowth trips over and is about to be attacked, but the robot just waters a flower. Seeing it is their chance, Team Rocket and the Pokémon attack the robot, toppling it down. Team Rocket thinks the villagers would be afraid, but the people thank them for saving them. Inside a building, the villagers show the successes Team Righteous have made by stopping many crimes. Team Rocket sees the footage, thinking it is just a TV show, which the villagers think it is a news report. However, the major difference is Team Rocket is a villainous, not heroic organization. The woman introduces herself as Kate, who is Team Righteous' biggest fan. Kate knew they would come to stop the robots, who want to destroy the crops, since it is harvesting time. Kate warns them a man moved into the tower close to the village and started sending the robots to attack them all. Jessie confirms they will save them, surprising James and Meowth. Jessie explains will they succeed, the villagers will love them and they may have a chance to establish a fortress. Next day, Team Rocket is in a machine, going towards the tower, followed by the villagers. Meowth is proud of the machine, even if Jessie reminds him he just modified the robot from the day before. James thinks it may be time to be a real hero, for once and they notice a red dot in the tower. They stop and the doors of the tower open and a robot comes out, bigger than Team Rocket's. A man presses a button, opening the robot and causing smaller robots with buckets of flowers, saying "Welcome" and surrounding Team Rocket's robot. Jessie suspects a surprise attack, so Meowth starts attacking the small welcome robots, smashing them. Team Rocket's robot attacks the bigger robot, who retreats. Team Rocket follow the robot and Meowth goes to attack it. However, a man, a scientist, appears, as he does not want the robot to be attacked. Team Rocket thinks the man is a villain, trying to take over the world with his robots, but the man denies that. The scientist admits he wanted to befriend the villagers, but since he was shy, he sent the robots with gifts. He even sent a robot to start plowing the field for the villagers, who thought they were under attack. Jessie whispers to James and Meowth they could force the scientist to build a robot army, pretending that is what the villagers want. The villagers gather at the gate, which opens. Team Rocket claims they have succeeded and have captured the scientist, Professor Brown. Team Rocket claims they have managed to change Prof. Brown, so he'll make new robots to help the villagers, rather than causing harm. Suddenly, a flock of Taillow appear, so the villagers fear they may eat off the crops. Meowth does not want to risk his life, but Jessie and James remind him they may lose their chance at making a Team Rocket base if they don't help. Seeing they are right, Meowth agrees and starts the robot. Meowth locks the Taillow on and releases the net, capturing the flock. However, the Taillow chew through the net and scatter. The villagers are afraid the crops will be eaten, but Prof. Brown starts a device, which was meant to plant seeds. However, it connects to Team Rocket's robot, allowing the robot to fly. However, the Taillow attack the robot and Team Rocket has no ideas about. Prof. Brown activates the machine, causing the Taillow to be sucked into a vacuum and stopping them. Team Rocket realizes if this keeps up, Prof. Brown may be the real hero and no base. The villagers are pleased by Prof. Brown and decide to help him in constructing the robots to help out the village. Brown is pleased and is welcomed into the village. Jessie thinks they could still force the villagers to make a new base, but Meowth thinks there is an obstacle. James speaks with Kate, who sees James is leaving and cannot stay in the village. James speaks to Jessie and Meowth, thinking they could stay here and act as real heroes. By accident, James presses a button, causing the robot to fly. Meowth tries to control the robot, but Jessie pulls the remote and pulls it out, causing Team Rocket to fly off. The villagers notice how selfless Team Righteous were and Kate believes they floated off like angels. Team Rocket's machine explodes and they land onto a tree, hanging from it. Jessie replies to James they could be heroes, like he proposed. However, seeing Ash and others, Team Rocket decides to be villainous and go after Pikachu. Wobbuffet comes out and its weight pressures the branch, causing Team Rocket to fall down. Nevertheless, they continue chasing the twerps to capture Pikachu. Debuts Character *Kate *Professor Brown Trivia *Meowth reads the title. *Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max made cameo appearances at the end. Gallery Team Rocket land on soil SP010 2.png The villagers charge on SP010 3.png Team Rocket recites their motto SP010 4.png The machine charges after Team Rocket SP010 5.png Team Rocket strikes SP010 6.png The villagers applaud "Team Righteous" SP010 7.png Team Rocket eats the food SP010 8.png The movie with Team Righteous SP010 9.png Kate admits she is their biggest fan SP010 10.png The scientist started sending robots to attack SP010 11.png Team Rocket is ready to attack SP010 12.png The villagers follow Team Rocket's robot SP010 13.png A new robot appears SP010 14.png Team Rocket takes down the robot SP010 15.png Team Rocket meets the scientist, who built the robots SP010 16.png Jessie whispers her plan to James and Meowth SP010 17.png Team Rocket notices the Taillow are attacking the crops SP010 18.png Professor Brown activates the device to fly the robot SP010 19.png The villagers see Prof. Brown means no harm SP010 20.png Team Rocket, as usual, have been blasted off }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes directed by Hiroaki Nishimura Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders